


Whim, Peculiar—

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, new insight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Nayuta thought that it was happened on whim. [post crossing live. Slight NayuRen]
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Whim, Peculiar—

Nayuta thought that it was happened on whim.

Going in stage with ten instead of five people, sharing his tune of melody with other vocalist instead of dominating the lines by himself—all of thing that was not quite in character with how Nayuta usually was… actually happened. It was neither because of his band mates’ suggestion nor because of Ren’s plea itself. His whim was the reason he allow it to happen.

After all there was no way Nayuta would let himself getting so soft to the point of doing something on other people’s favor. It was definitely not because how Ren looked at him so wishfully with that sparkling amethyst eyes so fixated on pleading—no, definitely not because of that person. Nayuta was not the one to pity his rival, moreover getting swayed by them.

It was not a regrettable thing to do, though. Having ten men combination went wild on stage, clashing his voice with the honest tone of Ren’s singing was… definitely a new experience.

Nayuta always view his stage as something strong and passionate. Singing with the aim of making people unable to breath, gazing so passionately so that nobody would never broke from his gaze—were his world, his own stage. But with Argonavis around, it became a little bit different. The drum beat more vividly on his chest, the bass and guitar colored their voice in peculiar but amusing way, and the keyboard rang as if it was supporting their step. As Ren looked at him and sing, his jump suddenly felt a lot of lighter, his usually rough voice went gentler to make sure the over-excited Ren wouldn’t lose the pace.

…what a strange experience, Nayuta thought.

Was this what Argonavis’ stage look like? Gyroaxia always felt like a fire, hot with all the passion and the power. On the other side, when the other band went with them it somehow felt… warmer and light. So dazzling, like the sunlight—

—like how Ren’s smile rose so brightly in the moment their eyes met, when his hand moved away from his lips just to make a single word that can only be heard by both of them,

“Nayuta-kun!”

It was just a simple call—definitely also on whim, as Nayuta judged Ren with his entirely pure attitude so far to the point that it was too bizarre for Nayuta’s judgement. How could someone became this far too white in ‘color’? Ren with all his magically surreal but existing figure, suddenly looked at nobody but Nayuta, saying one word with no meaning, only a name—just a simple utterance of word.

…or probably Nayuta read into it too much when he could somehow sense a faint sweetness, dangerously enchanting sound from that word.

That felt so so peculiar.

The moment when Nayuta’s heart skipped a beat with no apparent reason was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is made after watching the crossing live hahahaha I love how Nayuta never raises his speaking tone whenever he talks with Ren. And how nobody can't resist Ren's wish is really something www. Anw let me cry I love NayuRen cry cry cry


End file.
